The Little Girl Who Knew
by MischievousAngel0923
Summary: A prequel series of one-shots of Emma Collins; Bobby's niece, and Dean's girl. She always knew. She knew where to look, where to shoot, where to hide, and sometimes she wished she didn't.
1. The Woman

**AN:** Hey everyone I want to welcome you to my new series. I know I should finish some other stories first but I really want to get this out there. This is not my Supernatural Story. This is an introduction of my OC and her background in a series of one shots. I'm really excited to develop her character and to hear what you have to say. Enjoy!

* * *

" **The Woman"**

Bobby watched his wife frown in deep thought as she read the contents of the letter in her hand. Apparently, her idjit older brother went and got himself hitched to his strange witchy like girlfriend.

Karen sighed and slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table. She stared at the announcement in her hand. Her brother had eloped and without her there! When she and Bobby got married he made sure that he was there and then he didn't even have the balls to do the same for her.

She had like Bridget well enough, especially since she was the one who had saved her brother, when she had pulled him out of the car after the idiot crashed into a tree. But Bridget always seemed like… she wasn't all there. More than once Karen could recall a time where she had caught Bridget talking to herself. Not to mention the weird changes her brother went through after he had met the woman.

Andrew had once been a laid back, surfing, bohemian, pacifist; which drove her marine husband crazy. Then suddenly he became weary, he still seemed to be the surfer boy he always was but now he seemed…hardened. Then there was the fact that the pacifist, who would never lay a hand on anyone, suddenly knew how to handle a gun and began to get into horrible bar fights. He soon became an almost completely different person, and it all started after he met Bridget O'Donnell

She looked up from the announcement as Bobby sat down at the table next to her. He watched her with calculating eyes as he tried to decided exactly what about this news bothered her, "you knew they were gonna get hitched eventually" he commented calmly.

Karen frowned and nodded, it was true, Andrew and Bridget had been together for years, "I know. It's just…doesn't she seem, well, weird?" she asked him.

Bobby shrugged neither admitting nor denying how weird his new sister-in-law was, "is her being weird really what's got your knickers all twisted? Or is it because they eloped without you there?" he asked knowingly.

Karen's eyes widened as she turned red with embarrassment. Bobby chuckled as she shoved him away, and crossed her arms with an annoyed huff.


	2. Uncle Bear

**"Uncle Bear"**

The first time Bobby saw the little doll, was through the viewing glass at the nursery in the hospital. His brother-in-law had been seated on the floor with his back against the window and Karen next to him as she held his hand. Andrew was inconsolable, and understandably so, even though the man had gained a daughter there had been major complications and he had lost his wife.

The next few days were a blur, as Karen took care of Andrew and helped with the funeral arrangements, Bobby took to checking in on Emma at the hospital nursery. He glanced at the other monsters that were in the nursery with her. Blankets, balloons, puppies and other stuffed animals surrounded them, all of them except Emma. He frowned at the thought she had been forgotten and in a sudden burst of determination he hurried down to the gift shop to find her something. Later that evening a small teddy bear accompanied Emma in the nursery.

After a few months life had gotten back to relative normality. Andrew had moved back to his home with Emma, though he still brought her by every few weeks. Each time they would see her, Bobby made she would get a teddy bear. It became something of a tradition. He didn't know that it would define who he was to her, that is not until her second birthday.

They had arrived at the park, a few kids from her daycare ran around, their parents chatting up a storm. Emma as always sat a little a ways from the others. She caught a glimpse of her Aunt and Uncle and giggled as she raced towards them, "Bear!" she called out.

"Bear!"

"Bear!"

Karen glanced to see her niece run towards them, she nudged Bobby with a small grin, "Looks like she's expecting something from you" she said with a laugh. Bobby smiled, "here kid" he said as he pulled out a new teddy bear held it towards her. Emma stopped and stared at the toy, her face scrunched up in confusion. She ignored it and raised her arms towards Bobby, "Up Bear".

Bobby stared at her unsure what to do. Emma threw her short chubby hands in the air again, "Bear, up!" she cried out. Karen laughed and kissed her husband's cheek, "I think that's you Bear".

Bobby turned his head toward her bewildered, "Bear" Emma called again. He reached down and swung her up into his arms, his face broke out into a reluctant smile.


	3. Early Bloomer

" **Early Bloomer"**

Andrew was scared and confused. While Bridget had been pregnant they had discussed her family ability. She had explained that their child wouldn't come into it until they reached puberty. Now, being a widowed father with no real idea of how to prepare his daughter for what she should expect, he had counted on that to be fact. Then, yesterday morning, he had found his sweet little four year old seated in her sandbox outside while she talked in a serious manner to the empty space in front of her.

"Who are you talkin' to jelly bean?" He had asked.

Emma glanced up at her father and smiled, "he say his name is Henry" she told him and then frown sadly, "he wants to go home but can't. Can you help him Daddy?" she questioned innocently.

At first Andrew thought that this was just a natural imaginary friend, or he had hoped it was. But with what he knew about her family's ability and with the work he was in? He finally gave in and called up his friend in the local sheriffs' department. Sure enough there was a little boy named Henry who went missing in the backwoods. A search party would begin in a couple of hours.

Andrew swallowed and glanced out the window to his backyard where Emma continued to talk the boy who Andrew suspected was indeed dead. He grimaced and went outside to find out if Emma could tell him where the boy was.

Later that evening after he helped the search party find the boys body, Andrew picked up Emma from Mrs. Krepski's house. She sat in the backseat quiet and sullen. He glanced at her in the rear view mirror and frowned, "what's wrong jelly bean?"

"Henry's gone home" she whispered.

Andrew glanced at her worriedly, "isn't that a good thing?" he asked her.

Emma nodded but her big hazel eyes filled with tears and terrified whimpers began to fill the car. Alarmed, her father pulled off to the side of the road and hurried to open the back door, unbuckled her and pulled her into his arms as she cried loudly.

"Hey, hey, calm down jelly bean tell me what happened."

Emma shook her head and buried herself into his arms and neck. Andrew frowned even more as his daughter shook in sobs. When he finally calmed her down he pulled her away.

"What happened with Henry, Emma?" he asked in a stern tone.

Emma glanced down he followed her line of vision only to see a dark bruise circling her arm, "did he hurt you?" he demanded.

Emma nodded, "he was nice and then he was scary" she whimpered.

Andrew pulled his daughter back into his arms, his fear growing even more. Never had Bridget ever been injured from a passing spirit; those who would pass on but had just enough energy to leave a last message. Now they were capable of full fledge ghostly powers? He needed to get home and call Rufus. Something was wrong, something was going on, something dark was coming.


	4. The Night Terror

" **The Night Terror"**

For the third time in the past month Emma gripped her Aunt's hand as her father loaded up the red rusty truck, "Thanks again Karen" her said as he hauled another bag into the back.

"You know it's no problem Andy. Bobby and I love having her here" Karen replied with a tired smile.

Andrew glanced at his younger sister woman and pulled her into a hug before he bent down and kissed his daughter on the check, "alright jelly bean, what are the rules?" he asked with a smile.

Emma threw her arms around her father's neck, "listen to aunt Karen and Bear, and follow all the rules, and always keep salt on my bedroom windows" she answered quietly.

Andrew tightened his hold on Emma and kissed her head once again, "I'll be back in a few days okay jelly bean?"

Emma shook her head and tightened her grip around his neck, "don't go daddy" she whimpered. Karen reached over and placed a comforting hand on her niece's arm while she silently cursed her brother. Emma reluctantly let go of her father and silently watched, with big wet tears that dripped down her face, as he backed down the steps and climbed into his truck.

Karen waved as he drove away she sighed, pushed her thick blonde hair from her eyes and glanced down at the small brunette who had big tears that trailed down her chubby cheeks. She bent down and looked right into Emma's eyes, "Hey sweetie he'll be back Monday okay?"

The tiny thing glanced down towards her feet and gave a slight nod. Karen smiled lifted the girls chin with her finger and wiped away her tears. "Now why don't we go make Bear an apple pie?" Emma smiled and nodded her head in agreement and followed her Aunt inside to the kitchen.

About thirty minutes later she and Karen sat at the kitchen table with crayons and paper strewn all around as the pie bake in the oven. "Alright Emma, now I want you to draw everything you see in this room okay?"

Emma nodded and smiled at the game her father had recently made up and often played with her. She grabbed a pink pen and scribbled on the paper.

Karen smiled at her niece's antics. Though she didn't understand why her brother insisted on this little exercise, his excuse that it was to help cognitive development seemed suspicious to her, it quickly became a pastime enjoyment she was able to share with her niece. Of course Emma was only four so her papers were normally just blobs of color.

Emma giggled quietly as she watched her Uncle sneak up behind her Aunt with a finger to his lips and grab her. Aunt Karen yelped and dropped her blue crayon which only made Emma giggle even more before she threw her arms into the air, "Bear!" she called out happily.

Bobby grinned and swept up the little doll into his arms as he kissed her forehead, "Heya pumpkin" he said with a smile.

Karen watched the scene with a warm glow in her heart as she thought of Bobby as a father to a child of their own. Bobby sat down at the kitchen table just as the oven timer went off.

Late into the night Emma was kept awake, every shadow, every sound in her room seemed darker. She usually was never scared when her Aunt left her door cracked open, but tonight was different.

She could hear her Aunt and Uncle as they shouted loudly at each other, though she couldn't make out the words. It was storming badly outside, with lots of lightening too.

Emma had a sickened feeling inside the pit of her stomach,that something bad was coming, it soon became so scary that she couldn't help but cry out loudly. She suddenly heard footsteps as they thudded furiously up the stairs and she shrieked in terror as her door flung wide open, only to reveal her Aunt and Uncle.

Bobby glanced at his terrified niece unsure of what to do, "are you okay kiddo?" he asked.

Emma shook her head, "something bad's coming" she whimpered into her blanket.

Karen frowned and hurried over to her, smoothed her hair back. "How 'bout I stay with you until you fall asleep jelly bean?"

Emma nodded her head in agreement and moved over so that her Aunt could climb into her bed. Bobby watched with a frown. He was worried and tired from his fight with Karen, who at the moment ignored his presence and faced away from him. He sighed and went to sleep on the couch.


	5. Death of Karen Singer

**"Death of Karen Singer"**

Early Monday morning Emma sat, fully dressed and ready for the day, at her Aunt and Bear's kitchen table as she ate her breakfast. She watched her as her Aunt hurried around the kitchen to create a shopping list. Karen stopped and glanced behind Emma, she frowned and turned her attention back towards her niece. "Alright sweetheart, I'm going to go to the store to pick up some things. Are you going to be a good girl and listen to Bear?"

"Yes" Emma nodded as her Uncle entered the kitchen, "Karen..." he began. She threw her hand in the air to stop him, "Not now Bobby, we'll talk about it later alright? Just watch Emma while I'm out" Karen said as she avoided Bobby's eyes, grabbed her purse and hurried out the door.

Bobby sighed and sat down, he pulled his hand over his face and groaned. Emma looked at him curiously, "Are you in trouble Bear?" she asked. Bobby looked at her, "are you done eatin'?" he asked gruffly.

Emma nodded her head.

"How about I put a movie on for you while I work outside?" he suggested. She grinned.

An hour later, Emma laid on the living room floor and colored, the television blared in the background, and her Uncle Bear worked on one of the cars outside. She could hear her Aunt's car pull up into the drive way and enter into the kitchen. Emma stopped her coloring, something felt wrong, like it did a few nights before. Something bad, maybe it wasn't her Aunt in the kitchen.

She slowly walked to the kitchen as her tiny heart pounded with fear, once she was close enough she peered inside, her eyes widened in fright as she watched the monster in front of her pull things out from the grocery bag and put them away.

Emma ran out the door as fast as her short legs could carry her, big tears trailed down her chubby cheeks as she ran to Bobby's garage where he worked. "Uncle Bear!" she cried out in a sob. Bobby heard her cry and pull himself out from under the ford in time to see his niece break down even more as she threw her arms around him, "Jesus Emma what's got you all twisted?" he asked as he quickly checked her all over for any signs of injury.

"The-the-there's a monster inside the house" she wailed hysterically.

Bobby frowned, "alright, stop the screechin' pumpkin. How about you and I check it out?" he suggested, he figured it was probably that stupid raccoon that snuck in last week.

Emma reluctantly followed her Uncle through the back door, she gripped his hand tightly in fright. He could spot Karen in the kitchen and was about to call her over when Emma suddenly pulled on his hand and pointed to Karen. "Do you see it Bear?" she whispered in fright, "it's wearing Aunt Karen's clothes."

He was shocked that she would call Karen such a thing, so Bobby sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her, "that isn't very nice Emma, you can't say things like that about Aunt Karen. Maybe you should go say sorry" he said sternly. Emma frowned and began to cry even more, "No!" she screamed and began to cry harder when the monster walked into the room. It tilted is scary head and looked at her with its black empty eyes and scary grin.

"What's wrong?" it asked in Aunt Karen's voice. Emma screeched in fear and backed away farther into the couch.

Bobby glanced at his wife and frowned, "nothing, I think lil' bit here is having her first attitude problem, I'll take care of it."

Suddenly the phone rang, the monster picked it up, "oh, Andy, you called just in time. Seems our little girl is throwing a temper tantrum. Uhmhumm, alright here she is. See you soon? Oh, good" the thing looked at her, "Daddy wants to talk to you" it taunted with a grin.

Emma slowly stood up and inched her way over towards the monster, she didn't want to but if it was Daddy on the phone he would believe her. Careful not to touch it's hand she snatched the phone away.

The monster glanced at Bobby, "why don't we go in the kitchen dear?" Bobby frowned again but nodded his head and followed it inside.

"Emma?" she heard her Daddy's voice on the phone, "Daddy!" she screeched.

"Emma! What's wrong jelly bean?"

"A monster ate Aunt Karen and Uncle Bear doesn't believe me!" she sobbed out as she rubbed the back of her hand under her snotty nose and snorted. She could hear her father talk to some one, when suddenly she heard a loud crash and shout in the kitchen, she shrieked in fear and backed away as far as the phone cord would let her.

"What was that?" he father asked in alarm, "Emma!" he called out as he tried to get her attention but the shouting and smashing became louder and his daughter began cry hysterically, "Emma! Listen to me! Go find some place safe to hide! Do you understand, find somewhere that feels safe. Okay I'll be there soon. Okay Emma?"

Emma only sobbed more, "Daddy!" she cried out, "Emma go hide NOW!" he roared into the phone as a chair crashed through the kitchen door and hit the wall followed by Bear. Emma screeched in terror and raced out through the back door into the junkyard. She cried and gasped for breath as she went deeper into the piles of car searching for the perfect place to hide.

She soon found a car hidden in a pile of other cars, it felt safe like Daddy said. She opened the door and crawled into the back seat and closed the door behind her, drew her little legs close, squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed into her knees as she hoped her Daddy would come save her.

Emma didn't know how long she had been outside but she was to scared to move, it was now dark, she was hungry and she already had an accident. She could see lights as they moved through out the junkyard, and she heard her name being called out. But what if it was the monster? She waited a while longer when she spotted her Daddy through the window of the car.

Andrew caught a glimpse at his baby girl and rushed over, "Emma! Rufus! Bobby! She's here!"

"Daddy!" she shouted, screamed and sobbed. He pulled the car door open and yanked her into his arms, the aroma of dry urine covered her. "My poor baby, my brave girl, you did a really good job" She nodded her head into his neck as she cried even more and refused to let go.

Rufus Turner, and Bobby soon turned up, relieved she was safe. Bobby stared mournfully at the father and daughter, "Andy...I...I"

Andrew looked at his brother-in-law, unable to be truly angry at him, "I know man. I know" He glanced at Rufus who had turned his flashlight on the car in attempt to examine it. Rufus frowned and lean closer to scrape off some paint on the car itself. He grinned, "well Andy I do believe knowing where a safe spot to hide is a obvious talent that will become very useful for your girl."

Andrew glanced at Rufus, "what do you mean?"

"This car? It's made of cast iron, your girl found probably the safest place here, that demon wouldn't have been able to touch her."

Emma glanced up at her Daddy who pressed a kiss to her forehead, "did you get the monster? Is Aunt Karen okay?" she quietly asked.

Andy swallowed harshly, "we got the monster baby but Aunt Karen, she's went to stay with mommy now."

Emma frowned unsure why that was such a sad thing, her mommy was in a safe place, Daddy had even said so, "so Aunt Karen is safe?" she asked. Both Bobby and Andrew began to weep, "yeah jelly bean Aunt Karen's safe" he mumble and slowly followed Bobby who had begun to walk back to the house to get her cleaned up.


	6. Santuary

" **Sanctuary"**

Many things changed in past year. Rufus and Andrew had unfortunately, successfully introduced Bobby into the life of a hunter. It was certainly something to learn that your brother-in-law's wife hadn't actually saved him from a car accident but a vengeful ghost, which had been his own introduction into life. It was another thing altogether to learn that Emma had indeed been able to see the monster that had taken over his wife.

He watched the array of emotions on his brother-in-laws face as he explained how Emma had inherited a certain ability from her mother's family, none of which were alive to help Emma learn how to control and deal with it. Bobby took to research and learning all about the supernatural and the origins of Emma's ability.

At first they just worked together, but as Emma's first school year approached big decisions needed to be made. Andrew didn't want to move his daughter around, but it became apparent that his own home was no longer a safe place for Emma, despite his traps and salt groove above the doors, more and more ghosts started to visit Emma through their passing. But when a shape shifter sniffed her out in their backyard, Andrew knew that their home wasn't so safe anymore.

Bobby insisted they move to the junkyard as the iron made cars that were scattered through out made it harder for monsters to track them. They retrofitted the Singer home to make it as safe and as impenetrable as possible for any possible monster, demon and ghost.

Though Bobby often hunted with Rufus he soon became more interested in creating a network in which hunters could fall back on for information and alibis, so it only made since that he was the one who stayed home the most with Emma. That way she could attend school without moving all over the country.

Soon the broken Singer home became whole once again, it was mended and bent but smooth and safe. A sanctuary that even Rufus Turner often found himself crashing in.


	7. Three Men & A Little Lady

**"Three Men a Little Lady"**

* * *

Rufus Turner never had time for children. He was too much of a drunk, too angry and way too impatient to deal with any of them. The only child he seemed to barely be able to tolerate was Bobby's niece; Andrew's daughter Emma. It wasn't because she was cute or patient that he tolerated her; it was because he was intrigued by the development of her psychic power. Though both Bobby and Andrew refused to acknowledge that was what it was. But he didn't like her, no, he just tolerated her.

So when Andrew was away on a hunt and Bobby needed to run supplies, he wasn't quite to happy to be stuck with the six year old girl. Now, here he was seated on the couch as he drank a beer, the little squirt sat sullenly on the floor as she drew in her note pad. He watched her quietly as she concentrated on her picture in front of her. Her hazel eyes seemed saddened and lonely.

He frowned, "hey squirt?"

Emma glanced up at Mr. Rufus, "why aren't you outside playing with your friends?" he asked.

Emma huffed angrily and scribbled on her sketch book harder, "because," she spit out venomously, "Victoria Schneider heard me talk to a passer the other day and told everyone I was crazy, so now no one wants me to play with them."

Rufus frowned, "a passer?"

Emma glanced up at him momentarily before she went back to her drawing, "That's what I call them. They're ghosts, but not really. They're on their way home but stop to give me messages." She glanced up at him again with a guilty frown, " I don't really get to help them, daddy says it's their last sorry so they can leave."

Rufus gazed thoughtfully at the little girl as he remembered the first frantic phone call he received from Andrew about her early development of power and the unexpected strength one of these 'passers' had displayed. He took a swig of his beer, "do you mean like Henry?" he finally asked.

Emma froze. Though she had been only four when she had met her first ghost, the terrifying memory had left a lasting imprint on her mind. "Sometimes" she admitted in a whisper, "daddy told me that they should never be able to hurt me, but ever since I started to see, some are stronger than they're supposed to be." She swallowed slightly and lowered her eyes back to her picture and began to draw again.

Rufus nodded, "why do you think that is squirt? Why do you think the harmless get so angry and powerful so suddenly?" he asked her.

Emma continued to color as he watched thoughtfully, "you know, don't you?" he stuttered out, "I mean you're to young to understand, but you know something, don't you?"

She paused again before she nodded. Rufus leaned down towards her with a serious glint in his eyes, "what is it you know Emma?" he demanded.

She glanced at him and bit her lip before she answered, words a six year old should not be able to comprehend poured out, "something's coming. There's so much darkness that it touches almost everything. Nothing is safe anymore, almost everything is touched. No one can stop it."

Rufus stared at her, "who told you that Emma?" he asked in a stern tone, "your a big girl but not big enough to say something like that."

"That passer, the one Victoria saw me talking to, she told me" she said before she broke her eyes away from his and glanced down at her note pad again.

He watched her a moment longer before he nodded his head and lead back against the couch, "maybe we should talk to your dad about starting to train you a little earlier."

* * *

Bobby glanced at his niece as she repeated the Japanese words he had spoken to her. Despite the fact he disagreed with the idea that she would learn to hunt at all, Bobby understood she probably wouldn't really have a choice; especially with her ability. So he and Andrew decided to begin to have her learn certain skills that would help her once she was of age.

Since she was so young it would be easy for her to learn languages, therefore Bobby decided to begin to teach her the ones he knew.

Rufus had insisted she begin to learn self defense or something similar, he actually suggested a gun, much to Andrew's chagrin. Instead they signed her up for a martial arts class, and a children's parkour class that Andrew insisted on. She seemed to enjoy learning it all, though Bobby often caught her as she gazed dreamily at the dance class next door.

Emma glanced at her Uncle who rubbed her head in praise for properly repeating the Japanese words. She bit her lip before she asked something that had bugged her all day, "Uncle Bear?"

"Yeah?"

She nervously shifted in her seat, "can we color my fingers and toes?" she asked.

Bobby frowned unsure he understood what she wanted. Emma tried again, "Lana Paisley had purple fingers at school, and Jenny her fingers glitter."

Though she was being raised by men, she was a little princess at heart. Bobby didn't know much about girls but he did know they liked to dress pretty. He rubbed his head slightly embarrassed, he knew a time or two he would paint Karen's nails and he was pretty sure they had some polish somewhere. He swallowed and nodded his head, "just wait here, I'll go get some color."

Emma smiled so big, her cheeks dimpled and her hazel eyes glinted with glee.

Bobby shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

Andrew watched his girl sleep soundly, his eyes flickered towards her pink nails and he chuckled again. It had been some sight to walk into the kitchen and see Bobby, of all people, seated at the table as he concentrated on painting Emma's finger nails. He sighed tiredly as he looked back one last time to check on his daughter before he climbed down the stairs to the kitchen for a beer.

His relationship with Bobby had been at first slightly strained for a few months. He suspected that for a while that Bobby blamed him for bringing the supernatural into their lives, and he himself slightly had blamed Bobby for putting Emma in danger.

But the anger, guilt, and blame seemed to have faded over time as Bobby became more knowledgeable in all things supernatural and both became hyper aware of their mortality.

They knew that the life span of a hunter was short, and Emma had already lost half of her family, they were all that was left. Andrew set his beer down on the kitchen table and pulled out a locked wooden trunk from the back cupboard. He unlocked it and placed inside a freshly written letter, one addressed to Emma.

He had seen an article in which a soldier had created a memory box for his family in case he was killed in action. That article had influenced him to do the same for Emma, and ever since, at least once a week he would add something to that box. He refused to leave this world without letting his baby girl know that he would always watch over her.

* * *

Emma was aware her life was different from any other children. She knew that she could see things, that she knew things many other could not. She didn't understand why she had to keep it a secret, not until evil Victoria caught her as she spoke to a passer.

Suddenly she was hyper aware of how weird she really was. She tried everything to appear normal, even got her nails painted. But she learned things that most girls didn't learn, and she said things that most kids her age didn't say. In the end, painted nails wasn't enough.

She still tried to make friends though, she was determined to not let the teasing get to her. But then Danny Walker had opened his big fat mouth and insulted her family. And, well, now she was seated outside the principles office, her arms crossed in anger as Danny Walker blubbered in tears with a bloody mouth. She decided then that they were not worth her time and she was going to ignore all the meanies in her class, second grade was proving to be tough.

When her Uncle Bear entered the principle's office, he looked just as guilty. He gazed at her and his eyes widened a fraction at the sight of the injured boy. The principle waved him in. She fidgeted as she tried to hear what was being said, time seemed to slow down and she swore she could hear every beat of the clock.

After what seemed like an eternity Uncle Bear left the office and motioned for her to follow him out, "want to tell me why you punched him?" he asked gruffly. Emma swallowed and looked out to the side, "he said you did a bad thing to Aunt Karen and that mommy knew we were crazy so she left us."

Bobby sighed and rubbed her head, "you still know that you shouldn't hit people."

Emma frowned in disappointment and nodded, "I was just really, really angry. He kept saying mean things and I just wanted him to shut his fat mouth, so I hit him" she admitted.

Bobby blinked and looked at his niece in shock, as much as he wanted to laugh he still couldn't believe something so violent came out of this tiny thing. He handed her his water bottle filled with Holy Water and told her to drink some, just in case she was possessed.


	8. Little Lonely Girl

**"Little Lonely Girl"**

She sat on the swing in the chilly fall weather as she watched the other children play together. Her birthday was next week and so was Jenny Carpenter's. That was all the kids in her class could talk about, Jenny Carpenter's birthday. Everyone had been invited, everyone but her, and no one here cared about her birthday.

Many times since kindergarten Emma had reminded herself that she didn't need friends who though she was either crazy or evil. She was happy learning martial arts and parkour even though she had to go to a different city for her classes and no other girls were there. But once in a while, especially around her birthday, Emma wished she had a least one friend. Some one to play with, share her cake with, some one who she could share her secrets with.

She knew her dad worried about her, what father wouldn't worry about his eight year old daughter who only had books and stuffed animals for friends. Emma pumped her legs more to make the swing go higher as she absently watched her classmates play a game of tag.

"Hey freak!" she heard some one shout to her, but she was smarter than they were, she knew if she ignored them they would get angry, but if she turned around they would laugh at make sure everyone knew that she knew it had been her they were calling. She'd rather they get mad, if they started a fight she knew she could take them.

"Hey freak! I'm calling you!" she heard the shout even closer, and suddenly she was shoved off the swing. Emma pushed herself of the ground and brushed her hands off on her knees before she glanced up and rolled her eyes. Once again Danny Walker decided to pick on her, despite the bloody lip she gave him last year. Her dad suggested maybe he liked her, though if he did he sure wasn't making her like him back. All she every wanted to do was punch him in the face again.

The big blond bully strutted up to her, "didn't you hear me call you, freak?" he snapped.

Emma rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms, "my name isn't freak. If you wanted my attention you should call me by my name lame brain" she huffed in annoyance.

Danny's only response was to turn red in the face, either in anger or annoyance she didn't know. Nor did she care either. He opened his mouth to probably say something stupid, but the bell rang, once again saving her from a possible call to the office.

Emma turned and hurried inside as she tried to ignore the anger that built up from being bullied and outcasted. She was alone, she was lonely, and honestly she wished she had friends for a birthday party.


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

**"Daddy's Little Girl"**

He knew he should have listened to Bobby when he had told him how bad it was at Emma's school. He was angry at the children, angry at the parents, angry at himself for letting her down on such a special day. Though he and Bobby covered it up quickly he knew that she knew what they had tried to do and what had happened. He had tried to give his little girl a birthday party. He did the best he could with food, and balloons, but no one he had invited showed.

He was embarrassed and angry for his daughter, who just smiled, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. At first he wanted to move, get her away from all the bullies, but Bobby pointed out that she would struggle just as much in another school, at least here she had already proved to be able to stand up for herself. So instead, Andrew decided they needed a vacation, something special for her birthday, something he could share with her that could give her a brighter look at life.

The next day he collected a little over a weeks worth of her school work and flew them out to California. There he would share with her something he had not done in years. He rented a bungalow and two surf boards.

Emma stared out at the ocean in awe. It was beautiful, it smelled salty and fresh, and it warmed her heart in a peaceful way. Her father walked up to her as he held a large board under his arm, "well, what do you think?" he asked.

She turned her eyes to him, "it's really pretty daddy" she said quietly.

He chuckled and nodded, "I figured you needed to see something pretty. Something to think about when you feel lonely." She gazed at him curiously and listened as he continued, "I was teased in school too you know. I wasn't really smart, but your grandpa he brought me out he and taught me to surf, said it would help keep me happy. That it would help me remember that humans on land is only a fragment of earth's creatures. I know you see more darkness then any kid out there jelly bean, so I was hoping that maybe this would help you remember that no matter how much the darkness touches, there will always be something left untainted. No matter how lonely you get, you need to remember that there are others and you won't always feel this way."

Emma nodded, she understood a little, and her daddy was right, this peaceful feeling right now would always stay with her. He smiled at her again and held out his had, "now how about I teach you to surf?"

She grinned and held his hand as her dad gave the best birthday every, a whole week full of nothing but sun, sand, surf, and bonfires. A vacation from her very weird, very lonely life, and a reminder that her daddy would always be there to cheer her up.


	10. Breathe In and Cry

**"Breathe In and Cry"**

Flames flickered and spit around the funeral pyre as burning ashes twirled and danced in the late evening sky. Emma gripped her Uncles hand tight as she tried to remember to breathe. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._

She couldn't figure out what she felt, she knew she should at least have tears that trailed down her face, but she didn't. She just felt so... _numb_ and _angry_. She wanted to curse him, he had promised to always be there and now he just...wasn't. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._

Emma glanced at Rufus who held his head down in sorrow or was it shame? Survivor's guilt? She looked at him and tried to see if that fact Rufus made it back and _he_ didn't effected her in anyway. But there was _nothing._ It was like the feelings inside of her had turned off, had left this earth when he had.

Hours seemed to have passed, the sun was no longer spying on such a somber event. Instead the full moon brightened the earth and allowed her to see the embers that were left of the body. _Breathe in, breathe in, breathe in, breathe out._

Her Uncle took in her pale, emotionless face, and slowly began to pull her away from the pyre and back towards the house, he watched her from the corner of his eye, sure she would tug away to turn back to the pyre. But only one thing filled her mind as she let her Uncle bring her back home; _breathe in, breath out, breath in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe in, breath..._

"Emma," the sound of her Uncle's voice as he called her name broke through her mindless mantra. She glanced at him, his concern evident in his tired eyes. "Why don't we get something to eat?" he suggested softly.

She stared at him. Opened her mouth to refuse, but closed it again when she couldn't say anything. Instead she turned towards the stairs and headed into her room.

Emma sat on her bed, her eyes faded as she gazed off into a corner. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._ The knock that sounded on her door, gained her attention. Her Uncle entered, he held a wooden trunk under an arm. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say.

He cleared his throat and handed her the box, "your dad made this for you to have, you know, in the event of his death." He turned to leave the room before he paused for a moment to say something. But the words left him, instead he closed his eyes and sighed as he once again headed out the door.

She stared at the box, unsure, angry, hopeful. She didn't know if she wanted to open it, he had prepared for his own death. How was she an eleven year old supposed to understand that? But her curiosity ate away at her anger. She closed her eyes and unlocked the latch. The hinges creaked and groaned as the to opened. When she opened her eyes she took in a deep breathe and peered into the trunk.

Inside was a pile of unopened letters, each with her name or nickname written clearly on the front and 'specific dates to be opened on' written on the flaps; one for her 13th birthday, on for her first date, one for her graduation and so on.

Emma shuffled through the letters and found the first one he had written _'in the event of my death'._ She swallowed again and breathed out before she opened it.

 _My sweet Jelly Bean,_

 _I hate to start out so cliché but; if you are reading this letter then I have passed on. I'm sorry baby girl that I have left you earlier than I planned, than either of us planned. But this my jelly bean is the price of working in the field of the Supernatural._

 _I don't know when or what has happened, but I prepared this box with you in mind. I wanted you to always have something of me with you so that you know that though I am gone, I will never truly leave you. Inside this little treasure chest is a box of memories That hope I have shown you before today. Some of your mother's family heirlooms as well as mine. And your mother's family journal about your inherited power. I know it isn't much but it's the best I can leave you._

 _I hope you know how much I love you and how proud of you I am._

 _I'm sorry to leave so soon,_

 _Daddy_

She looked back into the box with cold fingers, her throat choked and she breathed out. A smaller box lay inside, a photo box, one filled with hundreds of pictures; of Bobby, Rufus, Aunt Karen, Daddy, her mother and herself. A small jewelry box of what she knew were her mother's and father's family heirlooms.

She noticed a large thick leather journal with her mother's maiden name burned onto the front, the journal she had seen Bobby read when he began to research her ability.

Another leather journal lay underneath, it was a little smaller than her mothers, the pages were blank and when she looked close enough she could tell that it was refillable. The leather itself had a beautiful Celtic design burned into it, and a protection spell as well.

In between some of the pages was a birthday card; ' _Happy 12th Birthday Jelly Bean! Here is a special journal for your special drawings and your special adventures. Training starts next week! Love Always, Daddy'_

He hadn't known he would leave her.

Emma gripped the journal to her chest, curled up on her bed, breathed in, let out a furious wail and finally began to sob. Her Daddy was gone.

* * *

 **AN:** OMG that was hard to write. I kind of played with the style a bit; it's a teeny bit postmodern. I hope to hear what you think of this one-shot. I was going to have her meet the Winchester's first but well... it just didn't turn out that way.


	11. Meet the Winchesters

**"Meet the Winchesters"**

It was the summer of the year her father had passed away when she had met them. Emma was finally out of school and she was nervous; this was the summer that she would begin her official training to be a hunter. At first Bobby had been reluctant to start her training in light of her father's death. He finally agreed after Emma had shown him the birthday gift and card her father had left for her.

She had heard about them before. Every time she had complained about being an outcast and the only kid who had to deal with the things they did, she would hear about them. Her Uncle Bear would always mention a couple of boys her age that he knew moved around with their dad who was hunter. "At least you've got a stable home kid" He'd happily remind her; as it would effectively shut her up.

This was the first time in her 12 years that they would actually be coming to stay for a week. Apparently their dad was going deep undercover on a hunt or at least that is what Uncle Bear told her.

She wasn't sure if she was excited or if she dreaded this visit. They may be kids like her but not only did she not know how to make friends, as she had never made friends at school, they were boys. And then there was that whole deal with her ability.

So the day they arrived, Emma made sure she was deep in the junkyard, practicing parkour; though the look on her Uncle's face when she told him what she would be doing suggested he knew that she would really just be hiding and probably watch them from far away.

Emma heard the car before she saw it. Quickly she monkeyed her way to the back top of one of the closer car piles as a black Chevy Impala pulled into view. Two boys stumbled out from the backseat, each carried an army duffle bag. The oldest had dark hair, he wore the typical hunter wardrobe; jeans, shirt and plaid.

The younger boy looked innocent and, from what Uncle Bear had told, did not yet know about the supernatural. Something seemed different about the little one though, she wanted to say he had been touched by darkness and yet she didn't see any traces of it, it was just a... _feeling_. It was probably just nerves she mused.

The man who had climbed out of the driver seat was definitely their father. Her Uncle shook the man's hand and waved him inside, probably to talk shop. The younger boy glanced towards her which caught her Uncle's attention, "you comin' here to introduce yourself girl or are you gonna play in the junkyard all day?" he called out.

Emma froze and cursed at the fact she had been caught and quickly shimmied down the pile of cars, still hidden out of sight. She took a deep breath and slowly, and she hoped calmly, strolled out from the junkyard into view.

Both boys watched curiously as the girl Bobby had called walked towards them from the junkyard. She looked like Dean's age, with hazel eyes, freckles splatted across her nose, and dark brown hair that glinted a little auburn tint to it. She strolled up and eyed both of them carefully. Sam frowned just a little as it felt that she was measuring their soul. Apparently they had passed the test because she then broke out into a wide grin and stuck out her hand to him first, "hi I'm Emma" she said.

Emma wasn't sure what she had sensed with Sam, because whatever it was, it was too faint and since she really had no real way of understanding her ability she decided to ignore it. The younger boy finally took his eyes off her hand and shook it, "I'm Sam".

Dean, unaware of the tension between the two, smiled at the girl in front of them. His father had mentioned that Bobby had a niece who lived with him, but he hadn't told him she was his age. She was cute he decided, a bit goofy looking but cute. He reached his hand out and grasped hers tightly, "Dean".

The past few days with the boys turned out probably to be the most fun Emma ever had with kids her own age. Sam, she had noticed, was in awe of her book collection; though she did have to hide some darker material that he wasn't permitted to know yet.

Still while Sam was immersed in literature, she and Dean were in the junkyard. They talked about the hunt and their own individual training. She was shocked that he had started to learn at six years old and he was interested to know that she could speak a multitude of languages. He was also pretty impressed with her parkour, "monkey talent" he had taken to call it, and even dared her a few questionable moves before Bobby caught on.

* * *

Dean made sure Sam was content with the book he held in his hand before he made his way outside with Bobby, who planned to show Emma how to shoot a gun and he was eager to see it. Maybe get some practice in as well. He followed Bobby farther into the junkyard, the dirt kicked up with the wind, when suddenly he heard some one speak. It sounded a little like Emma, he wondered who she was talking to when he tripped into Bobby who had stopped suddenly. Bobby spun around and looked at him with sternness he had not seen on Bobby before. "Your gonna see somethin' Dean, and your gonna want ta' know what it is. She'll be the one to tell you. But you have to swear here and now you won't tell anyone! Not even your father. Understood?" he demanded.

Dean nodded his head, his curiosity now peaked. When they rounded the corner he could see Emma as she stood tall, her back to one of the car piles, arguing to the empty air in front of her. Bobby motioned for him to wait quietly, when Emma suddenly screeched and was tossed into the air and slammed against the car.

"Shit" Bobby mumbled as he raced over to her, Dean hot on his trail, "what the hell Emma" he barked. Emma pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

"I dunno" she mumbled to her uncle, "that's the third violent one this week, and that one shouldn't have even been able to bruise me." She glanced at Dean who stared at her with wide eyes. Once Bobby was sure she was okay he postponed their gun lesson, "I think you need to tell Dean don't you?" he suggested as he passed by. Emma nodded and walked over to the boy who had not moved once from his spot.

"Hey" she said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean breathed out as he looked from her to the pile of cars behind them.

Emma shrugged and bit her lip before she took a breathe and began to tell him all about Emma Collins "well, see...it's like this-"

* * *

"So you can see like, everything?" Dean asked with widened eyes. He leaned back against the car that he and Emma had sat down by to cool in the shade.

"So far" she admitted with a shrug, "we're not exactly sure how it works, just that its inherited. The family journal mentioned something about only being able to see lesser evils, but that we can still feel if something's wrong"

Dean frowned, "lesser evils. So you think that means what you can only see ghosts?"

Emma shook her head, "I've seen a demon before, and a skinwalker which looked really weird by the way. Uncle Bear thinks that it has to do with the amount of power the evil creature posses. The more power the more chance I can't see it. If that makes any sense at all."

He thought about it carefully for a moment and then agreed, "it does actually, I mean its like a video game, you know the minor bad guys are easier to kill but then you get to the boss level and your just...screwed."

She blinked and furrowed her brows at his explanation that sort of made since before she suddenly broke down and began to laugh. Dean cracked a smile before he too started laughing.

* * *

By the time the two got back the Impala was once again in front of the house. Sam came out through the front door with a frown on his face and his duffle in hand. He threw his stuff in the car and turned to Dean, "Dad's here, he wants to leave now so you might want to go grab your stuff quick" he mumbled. Dean tilted his head and considered his brother a moment before he nodded and bonded up the stairs two at a time.

Sam glanced at Emma who smiled light and gave him a hug, "I had so much fun with you guys" she said with a bigger grin. He smiled back and laughed, "me too. I, uh, can I borrow that book Em? I really want to finish it." Emma nodded, "yeah sure. Oh! hold on one second" she said, and bounded into the house for a minute only to return with Dean and a second book in hand. She hurried over to Sam and handed him the novel, "this is the sequel which in my opinion is a actually much more interesting then the first." Sam stared at the book before his eyes flicked back up to hers, he grinned and pulled her back into another hug, "thanks" he laughed happily.

Dean watched his brother for a moment as he climbed into the car with a small smile on his face. He turned back to Emma, "he is such a nerd" he joked with a laugh. Emma shoved him away before she gave him a hug as well. "Thank you" she said in a small whisper.

He pulled away and looked at her with a frown, "for what?" he asked.

Emma shrugged, "for not thinking I'm crazy or evil. For being one of my first friends, which kind of now makes you my best friend you know."

Dean felt his cheeks heat up a little before he threw her a smirk, "well I am kind of awesome". Emma giggled at him a little. His father hurried into the car and glanced at his son, "stop your flirting and get in Dean we got to go" he ordered.

Emma frowned a bit at his dad, but turned her attention back to him, "you guys will come back right?"

He nodded, "yeah of course. We'll call and keep in touch too." he said as he climbed in the car.

Bobby strolled up behind her as they both watched them drive off. She turned to her Uncle Bear and threw her arms around his neck, "thank you for giving me some friends Bear" she mumbled.

Bobby cleared his throat and held his niece tight, "no problem kiddo, you needed some one."

* * *

 **AN:** And she meets the Winchesters! I apologize for this very rough unedited chapter, but I'm about to leave for work. That being said, any changes or suggestions you have for this chapter please let me know as I will be editing it later this evening. Thank you!


End file.
